Taming Fire
by Xeora
Summary: ...AkuRoku... Roxas gets a summer job at a mental ward, assigned to a certain pyromaniac. DISCONTINUED.
1. Semi Constructive Criticism

Taming Fire

By: Xeora

Summary: Roxas gets a summer job at a hospital for mental patients and is assigned to a certain pyromaniac. :D AkuRoku

Pairings: Axel/Roxas (others placed back on pending-- the story has evolved greatly)-- June, 17 2008

Chapter One

It smelled like chlorine.

Roxas wrinkled his nose to prevent a sneeze from escaping his nose. Hospitals always made him nauseas; the clean chlorine-like smell always lingered on his hands and clothes after visits. He didn't know why he a hospital, of all places, was chosen to take on a summer job. Than again, he never really had a choice. His mother always hounded him for being a lazy bum, sitting around the house playing video games and doing nothing. (He's a teenage boy; it's his summer, why did he need to do anything?) Then his father goes ahead and talks to Olette, one of his best friends, about getting him something to do. Of course Olette would offer where she works, Twilight Springs Hospital. A mental ward.

"It's better than it sounds, Roxas." Olette had said on the train ride to the other side of town. "The people there are very friendly. The food isn't half bad, and it's free!" She exclaimed happily, "And besides, it's better than Hayner's job. He and Pence lug around garbage all day at the Town Dump."

'Better going home smelling like rotten fish than a sterile toothbrush,' he thought. Roxas didn't know whether or not to throw up right in the lobby where he sat, while waiting for Olette's return. The smell, the white of the walls… oh, was he feeling the knots in his stomach.

He hated hospitals SOO much…

"Roxas," that was Olette, trotting back from down the hall, being followed by a tall man wearing a white lab coat. His hair was brunette and roughly chopped, just reaching his broad shoulders. His face seemed to be carved into a permanent scowl, a scar cut vertically between his ice blue eyes. Roxas suppressed a nervous shiver.

"Roxas, this is the Director and my boss, Doctor Squall Leonhart." Olette introduced with a smile. "Dr. Leonhart, this is Roxas."

Roxas stood, shouldering his bag, smiling sheepishly and holding out his hand to shake. Dr. Leonhart took it, grasping it a little too firmly.

"Its good to finally meet you, Olette tells me you're very good with people." Leonhart said softly.

"Well, I like to do socialize." Roxas said nervously, trying not to rub his sore palm.

The Director didn't seem to hear him. "I'm just here to give you a quick orientation then you can get started." Roxas nodded. "You'll be coming here with Olette every morning, so you can check in with her. Straight ahead through this hallway," he pointed to a door at the end of the hall where he and Olette came from. "Is the front desk. Sign in on the clipboard and you'll be given your assignment from the receptionist. She'll also give you a card key that opens up the lounge and your assignment's room. You can't go into any other room unless you have another card key and _my permission_." Leonhart stressed, "Meals are served in the cafeteria on the third floor three times a day. Snacks can also be bought there between meals, if you're a worker, it's free. There are also a few _rules_ in this hospital."

Leonhart paused, and Roxas swore it could've been for dramatic effect. "You must remember, at all times, that this is a _hospital_. No roughhousing in the halls, loud noises or anything that may… _disturb_ any of the patients here. Watch what you say and be aware, constantly, of a patient's emotions. Don't do anything to… distress them. If there are any problems, feel free to come and see me. My office is on the seventh floor, first door on the left. Olette," he looked at her. "I trust you can get him settled and show him around?"

"Yes, sir." Olette smiled.

"Good," the doctor nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I have business." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Roxas blinked, watching Leonhart's swift retreat. "Is he always like that?" he asked.

"Well, for the most part, but he's a nice man once you get to know him." Olette shrugged. "C'mon, I'll take you to get your assignment first." She started forward and Roxas followed. She opened the door to a spacious circular room, an elevator door straight across. On the right of the room was a large white desk with a few plants decorating its surface. Some other plants in vases, like bamboo trees, were placed around the room to add some color. Sitting at the desk were two blond young women, one younger than the other.

The smallest blond was happily humming to herself while drawing on a sketchpad. She wore blue sandals and a pure white dress with only a name tag decorating her left strap. It read "Namine". She looked about Olette's age.

The other taller blond looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was up in an odd fashion, sort of like pigtails. She had a bored look on her face, droopy hazel eyes and an iPod earphone in her ear. She was wearing a dress shirt with a loose checkered tie with black capri pants and sneakers. Just above her left breast was a tag like the identical to her desk-mate, reading "Larxene".

Olette approached the desk, Roxas following skittishly behind her. "Hey Namine, hey Larxene. We're signing in."

Namine looked up with large blue eyes, smiling. "Hello Olette. Oh," she looked over at Roxas. "You're the new guy, right? Welcome to Twilight Springs." She said brightly.

"Thanks." Roxas said politely.

Larxene put a clipboard in front of them, "Sign in here. Name and time, the usual blah blah."

Olette signed in quickly and passed the board to Roxas who did the same. He scribbled a messy signature and printed his name before handing it back to Namine.

"All right," in turn Namine handed the clipboard back to Larxene who tossed it back under the desk carelessly. Namine stood from her chair, placing the sketchbook on the surface and went around carrying two folders.

"Who do I get today, Namine?" Olette asked, frowning slightly. "I hope it's not Luxord again. All he wants to do is play poker."

Namine giggled a little, "Oh, sorry Olette. But he requested to see you again." Olette sighed, defeated. "He says that you're the only one that 'took the game seriously'."

"All right." She took the folder with another sigh.

"And for Roxas," Namine looked at the folder, blinking. "Wait… that's not right. Did I mix up the folders? Larxene?" She handed the folder back to the bored woman. "Is this right?"

Larxene grabbed the folder and scanned the contents, "Yep. All the information is here. He's assigned to this guy. Look, Leonheart's signature's right there." She pointed to a yellow form in the folder. "This one's official. I'll know a forge if I ever see one."

Namine nodded, taking back the folder and handing it to Roxas with an uneasy look.

"What?" Roxas wondered, hesitantly taking the folder.

Namine shook her head, smiling. "Nothing… it's just, everyone seems to have trouble with this patient. He… well, never mind. Its only opinions and stories I've heard, you need to find out for yourself. And don't worry!" She said catching the look on Roxas's face. "All the patients here are harmless."

Roxas glanced at Olette, who merely shrugged.

"Anyway," Namine said. "Here's your card key." She handed him a read card with hospital name and a bar code. "This only opens two rooms, the lounge and your patient's room. The only rule with the lounge if you ever decide to visit is that patients are not aloud inside, if you haven't heard yet." She stepped back. "If you have any questions, you can always come here and ask. Have fun you two!"

"Thanks Namine, see you." Olette grinned and started to the door.

"Bye," Roxas said, following his long time friend. They both stepped inside the elevator doors, Namine waving to them cheerfully as it closed.

"What floor is your assignment on?" Olette asked, looking through her own folder.

"Erm…" Roxas opened his folder, "Third floor, B Ward Room 6."

"Oh, you're near the cafeteria. That's good, that way I don't need to show you where that is. The lounge is on the second floor, by the way. Its behind a green door so it's kinda hard not to miss." Olette said. "I'll take you to your assignment first, then I'll go to mine." She pressed the button for the third floor.

"Uh.. Olette, you never really told me what I have to do." Roxas said sheepishly. He had never worked at a hospital before- he never even dreamed he would. Roxas had an odd fear of needles, couldn't handle real blood or the thought of surgeory (though these subcategories had nothing to do with his current job, but still...) Working with crazies was another thing he couldn't picture.

"Huh? Oh!" She laughed. "I thought that would be pretty obvious, since this IS a hospital!"

Roxas frowned at her, unconsciously scolding her inability to realize what he was just thinking.

She smiled, "I'm not trying to be mean, Roxas. You just spend time with the patients and talk to them. You know, make them comfortable, make them feel _normal_."

"Normal?" Roxas blinked.

"Can you imagine what it's like being cooped up in a place like this?" A sad look crossed Olette's face. "Not ever able to leave this place? Picture that the only outside you've seen is the front lawn through barred windows. Roxas, we're the only connection they have to the outside world."

Roxas frowned, he never thought of it like that before. He thought mental wards were where they kept the crazies, you know, people trapped in their own world. He never imagined a crazy person to be miserable, a damned, being locked away.

Ding! (Roxas jumped) "Third Floor, Ward B, Cafeteria." Came an automated voice from the elevator.

"Here we are!" Olette stepped out, Roxas following quickly after he composed himself.

"There's also a play room on the second floor. Its a room for patients to socialize with other patients, workers and volunteers." Olette paused at a mauve-colored door with a bright brass number six. "Across from there is an art room, Namine runs the program and teaches patients how to paint. You should come down there sometime, she draws quite professionally. Next to that is the game room, I'll be in there all day if you need me-" She pouted suddenly "-playing poker with a patient named Luxord. Find him and you'll find me. Well, here's the room. Just remember to have fun Roxas." She smiled and returned to the elevator, leaving Roxas to fend for himself.

Sighing, Roxas looked at the brass number six shining in the florescent lighting. Just how was he supposed to do this? Several scenarios ran through his head: what if the patient is one of those typical crazies in a straight jacket, rocking back and forth humming "Ring Around the Rosy"? Or maybe a real messed up guy that talked to themselves about whether or not they forgot to feed Blippy the Cat even though Blippy's been dead for years? Or maybe- Roxas shook his head. Of course not! Namine said that they were harmless, and why would they let anyone, let alone a young kid, be locked in a room alone with a psycho? Than again, Namine did seem a little uneasy about giving Roxas this folder.

Shaking his head a final time, he slipped the card key into the slot, waiting for the red light to turn green. What was the worse that could happen?

-End One-

WOO! Review please? XDDD

First AkuRoku attempt, be nice!

Xeora

3/8/07 - Edited, changed some wordchoice, redid some sentences... eh, its looking better. 3


	2. Fiery

Taming Fire

… no. I hate this title more than I hate gym socks before the game. Or is it after? Hmm… ah well. :3

This is all non-beta read. Meaning I had no one to proof read for me! How grand:D Which means please ignore all my mistakes until I decide to finish the whole story and edit it myself. I hate my first chapter for this. D:

Chapter Two

_How kind, how kind. How loving, how loving. Motherly, motherly, tender, tender._

"_Honey," She said one day while taking away his match book, "You're crazy."_

_Of course it was for his own good. That's what mother said anyway and his dad was never around. Grandma was upstairs dying and his uncle mooched down in their basement. They're living room had always been clean and tidy and colored the lightest of all creams. The couches were white and the drapes on the windows as well. The dining room had a marble table and fireplace. The dog was white. Mother's cats were white. The gold fish was albino and the invading mice in the kitchen were too._

_Of course he was crazy. He was raised in spectrums of all white shades._

"_Honey," She said again as the little boy with flaming red hair wearing a once white (now slightly burnt) school uniform. He smiled up at her brightly._

"_I know mom."_

_His dear mother had tried to help, jumping from doctor to doctor. Of course they all had to wear white. When white was worn everything was okay._

_At least, that's what his mother used to say._

_Nothing was wrong they said, and because they were doctors (not to mention wearing white), and the young boy trusted what his doctors say._

_Mother thought otherwise, but trusted the men in white nonetheless, because of the color. They were doctors after all, and because they were angels. Grandma, before she had cancer, always told the boy that doctors were angels in disguise, so he loved them. Angels wore white so his mother loved them too._

_She raised her boy with not so much as another incident since that day. She raised him in white of course; his sheets were bleached well with his uniform for school, and finely pressed for neatness. He turned seven and his party was formal. Everything had been in white. The theme was his mother's blessings. Guests were to be brought in white or light creams, and they were. The only splash of bright color was the boy's bright red hair. Which of course, his mother had frowned upon. She had tried to dye it the night before, only to fail from her son's constant protests. He couldn't say he hated white, oh no! That was like blasphemy in this happy home._

_The party went on with small talk with friends and boring mingling between guests; the red headed birthday boy had snuck out of the house._

_He looked at the white home he lived in as he stood across the street in his white church clothes. In one hand he held an open bottle of gasoline and a lighter in the other. He approached his home humming "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", his favorite lullaby Grandma used to sing to him before her cancer ate away her vocal cords._

_He poured the oils around the porch, over white shoes neatly placed in the order from biggest to smallest and made his way inside. He walked into the house and over the white door leading to the basement, pouring the thick substance as he went. He went passed guests, who ignored him completely or just didn't notice what he was doing. He went around the kitchen and then to the living room. He stopped in front of his mother._

_She ceased her friendly chattering to look at her son, who poured the gasoline at her feet._

"_Axel! What are you doing! These carpets were so _clean_ and _white_!"_

_The boy, Axel, looked up at her happily and held up the lighter in his other hand. "I know mom." He said before clicking the lighter to life and dropping it onto the oil soaked floors._

--

Axel opened his eyes slowly, unmoving from his position the bed. He breathed gently and stared at the light green roof. The lights were on, so it must have been around noon. Not that it mattered, the doctor's said it was a good thing for him to sleep late. It was what was considered "normal" for teenagers his age. Axel never really got much of it at _home_ anyway. Oh well, It had been a pleasant night, he had never slept so well.

So the dream was the same. It was the same every night. The doctor said it was normal for him to dream about what he dubbed his "Night of Color". Though Axel never dwelled on it. What happened, happened. He cant change it; not that he even wanted to, or ever wanted to at all.

He felt lazy and the room was quite warm. Axel liked it warm, warmth was like fire. Fire was like his hair, untamable, red and just all over the place. He kept staring at the green roof and into the florescent lighting. The window's curtain were pushed aside letting in lots of sun, he didn't know why they turned on the lights in the first place. Though an electric bill wasn't his problem, it never was and never had to be less he be let out of this place.

He highly doubted that to be happening any time soon.

Sighing, Axel closed his eyes again and shifted his position slightly. Its not like he ever wanted to leave anyway. People took care of him here. There was food, shelter, games and most importantly color. Axel loved color. The play room was nothing but drawings on the walls. The art room had a whole gallery of bright paintings and dark coals. The only place he didn't like was the lobby and circulation desk. It was so… blank. Like that girl that always sat there. She wore a lot of white. She carried colors in her hands, so Axel didn't mind her too much.

Sweat began pooling on the small of his back as sunlight splashed his bed sheets, so Axel forced himself to sit up. The blankets fell from his bare torso and he pushed them off his legs, he stretched his arms up and let out a yawn. Standing, he adjusted the sweatpants he managed to get on the other night and went to open the window. Cool air hit his face and he frowned, he didn't like it. He only did so because the doctor's said he would be getting a new "Buddy" this week. Axel smiled lightly; all of his other "Buddies" were very uncomfortable with the heat. He remembered getting into a spat with one of them over the opening that very window. He got a good scolding from the peppy nurse, Yuffie; he couldn't bare to take in another one of her lectures. Axel didn't want to be reported and moved again either, all of the other hospitals were colorless. The mere thought made Axel shudder.

Stomach growling, Axel placed a hand to his rumbling belly. Deciding to pick up a snack from the cafeteria, he moved from his place near the window and over to the door, kneeling before the knob. All the doors in this place had a key card slot on the outside and hidden key pad on the inside. The key pad was meant for emergencies, and the latch would open in such a case, the passwords given during that time over the intercom. The hospital had not seen any real incidents since 1670, even then it was only a water main break. However, Axel just happened to figure out the over-ride code for his own door. He withdrew a screw driver from his pocket, undoing the screw under the doorknob and revealed the key pad. Grinning to himself, he started to punch in the code.

Before he could set in the last two numbers, the little light on the top of the key pad changed green. Axel blinked dumbly at it before the door was pulled open.

Looking up he saw the nervous blue eyes of a dirty-blond boy.

"Well… this is awkward…"

--

And chapter 2! You waited nice and long so I decided to be nice and update. :3 Have fun! AND REVIEW OR I KILL THIS CRAYON! (holds up crayon) D:

Xeora

3/9/07 still editing. Changed some words, smooshed paragraphs together. :3


	3. Lighthouse

Taming Fire

by: Xeora

... yeah, I'm updating. Sorry this took so long... well, not really. I'm kind of getting bored of writing this, but at the same time I want to finish it sooo badly! D: and I love Axel! So, chapter 3. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: There is no OWNAGE to not but the plot. D

Chapter 3

"So, how was your first day?" Olette asked cheerily as they sat together at the Usual Spot. She brought down a cooler full of sodas and Sea Salt Ice Cream. She and Roxas licked at the salty-sweet treats as they mulled over today's events.

"Okay, I guess." Roxas replied, licking some sugar from his lips. "Okay" was actually the cover words for "extremely awkward". Today, he got to know his charge. His charge, whom he learned was Axel, turned out to be a complete... loon. Was that the right word? He wasn't sure, though Roxas could kinda see why he belonged in Twilight Springs (judging by Axel's room alone, really. Seriously, c'mon, you should have seen how crazy the whole room looked! There wasn't a tinge of white space in there! Not to mention the guy kept staring at him like he grew two heads... weird!) They spent most of the day in Axel's room, only leaving to use the restroom or grab a snack. Awkward silences reigned supreme, as well as staring into multi-colored space.

The whole thing gave Roxas a headache. The colors mostly, anyway.

"I guess that's good." Olette said, licking her ice cream.

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"Poker game after poker game after poker game." She answered with a frown. "I swear, the man never gets bored of it. We tried wagers too, I bet my hair pin and he bet a chocolate bar. I won, but oohhh... was that a bad idea. Afterwards, he just couldn't stop betting. He even offered to bet his shoes!" Olette grumbled.

Roxas laughed a little. "That sounds more entertaining than anything I've really done."

"Who did you have anyway?" Olette asked licking a stray droplet of ice cream off her thumb.

"Some really tall guy named Axel."

Olette dropped her ice cream. "What? Did he have red hair and tattoo tears under his eyes?"

Roxas blinked at her, "Well, yeah... is that bad?"

She bit her lip. "Uh... no, not really. I think he's just a little... unstable."

"Unstable?" Roxas raised a brow. "Isn't everyone a little 'unstable'?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." She frowned. "Look, he's all right, I've never had him myself... although... a year ago, when I first got hired, we were supposed to bring all the patients to the gardens for some fresh air and a picnic. The only exit is through the lobby and circulation desk doors." Olette reached into the cooler to get a soda. "All the patients went through without a problem, but Axel..." she opened the can and sipped at the cola. "He just wouldn't go through the doors. Of course, the nurses tried to cajole him, because everyone was looking forward to the trip. They couldn't leave without him. He still refused. Yuffie, she's one of the nurses, had gotten him to take her hand so she could take him through. Once they got to the middle of the lobby, Axel started to tremble so badly. Yuffie stopped to see what was wrong with him. Then... he started having a fit."

Roxas listened carefully, the ice cream was starting to melt in his hand.

"He... broke a glass pot in the lobby room and cut up his hands." Olette said softly. "He was bleeding pretty bad, so we had to cancel our picnic. That disappointed a lot of patients." She laughed awkwardly. "But I guess you cant blame the poor guy, apparently he's been through a lot. I don't know exactly what, but all the workers and volunteers had been cautioned to treat him carefully. Like he's hyper sensitive or something."

"That's awful." Roxas murmured, the ice cream completely forgotten.

"Yeah... makes me wonder though." Olette finished off her cola and grabbed another. "What exactly happened to a person to make them never want to even step outside?"

--

"That's very elegant." Namine smiled as she looked at another canvas. It was another drawing session in the Art Room and all the patients were painting today. Color droplets were everywhere, but it was okay. It was "artistic freedom", and this room was one of the few rooms that the Director allowed to be completely messy. Or "artistic" as Namine dubbed it to be. She wandered around the room, observing her art students as they messed with all sorts of media.

She paused at one patient with a mullet, Demyx. He was covered in finger paints, making musical notes on the papers before him. He was smiling so brightly and humming.

"They're beautiful," Namine said gently.

"Thanks!" He looked up, eyes shining like a five year old. "They're for Zexion when he comes back tomorrow."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure he'll love them."

Demyx smiled again before taking a big glob of blue paint and made more notes. Namine smiled sadly. Zexion... that man had been coming by everyday for the past year. Despite his cold exterior, he held a warm place for Demyx.

Namine moved on, examining more pieces. Another patient, Riku, had a lot of grays and blacks. He drew a lot of morbid looking creatures in charcoal.

"You're feeling very dark today," she would always say.

Riku would only frown.

"What are they, if I may ask?" Namine decided to add a new question today.

Riku stopped drawing and stared at the creatures. They were writhing in shadow with blank eyes. Blank, empty eyes. "Heartless..." he murmured.

Namine stared at them as well. A sad glimmer made its way into her eyes. "I see. Please continue, you're works are by far some of the most interesting." she praised him. She praised all the patients.

Riku said nothing as he raised his charcoal.

The girl moved on, praising and answering questions, and praising some more. She stopped at the final canvas. Axel's canvas. Axel loved to paint. His paintings were nothing but color after color. No white had ever been used or seen. By now, Axel's canvas would be covered in colorful blobs. Today, though, Namine saw something different. A shape... a shape of a person.

"Axel, that's different." Namine said as she watched him go over the same lines again and again with black paint. "Who is it?"

Axel smiled, "Someone I met today. He doesn't have color. But there's no white either."

"Oh?" She said simply to the statement only he understood.

Axel nodded. "I'm hoping to see his colors soon."

"I hope you do, this painting will be beautiful." Namine said softly.

"I think it's already beautiful." Axel said with a final stroke.

--

... and yeah, that's all I got. XD ENJOY.

I'm still holding this crayon hostage, so you better review! D:

Crayon: D': Help me...

Xeora


	4. When the Sun Sleeps

Taming Fire

LOL I got 69 reviews. XD That's my FAVORITE number. LIKE... WEEEEE... : D

IM UPDATING, WHO'S HAPPY? GREAT! GET READING. IM NOT SORRY FOR ANYTHING.

--

Chapter 4

"Roxas!" came a call from downstairs. It was early in the morning, probably around 7:30 AM. Roxas opened his eyes reluctantly, he didn't want to wake up yet. He was having pleasant dreams...

"Roxas!" came the voice again. It was his mother. "Roxas wake up now! You'll be late for your job!"

The teenager groaned and rolled over. That's right, he had to go back to the hospital this morning. He was starting to miss the days when he could just lay around the house and not do a damn thing. Of all things, why did his parents insist on him getting a job? All Roxas really wanted to do was sleep. For a good damn long time.

"ROXAS!" His mother's voice became shrill.

"I'm awake!" He called irritably. Slowly, he stretched out of bed. Scratching his hip, he grabbed his clothes from the drawers and headed for the shower. Freshening himself up, he went downstairs to greet his parents.

"Morning mom," Roxas said as he entered the kitchen.

Well, just his mother really. His father had already ran off to work by the time Roxas even bothered to move.

"Morning, my lazy son." His mother greeted cheerily. She was a small woman, a few inches shorter than Roxas. She had a naturally smiling face and was always wearing an apron, the typical sort of house wife. With a loud, nagging personality to match (which she "only expressed in concern for her family", of course). "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Roxas said seating himself at the breakfast table.

His mother nodded placing a plate of breakfast before her only child. It consisted of a small stack of pancakes topped with butter, two eggs, bacon and sausage.

Roxas frowned a little, "Mom, you make food for whole armies..."

"You're a growing boy," She said brightly. "You need lots of energy. Maybe some extra fuel to burn will get you off your lazy butt."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks for your concern."

"You're very welcome!" Mom started to pour him a glass of juice, "there's plenty more if you're still hungry."

With that, Roxas began munching down his food.

"Rox," She set the juice by his plate, seating herself across him. "Make sure you come home right after your shift."

He paused in his chewing of an egg, the bit hanging off his chin. "Huh? Why?"

"Because your cousin's coming in today," She frowned. "Don't tell me you forgot? And eat like a _man_, not a _savage_."

Roxas swallowed the chewed food. His cousin? When... OH! "Why today? I thought he was coming next week."

"That's what I said the week before," She sighed. Her son was just so ditzy at times...

"Oh..." He blinked. "Okay, I'll make sure."

"Good, now eat quickly. You'll be late! And drink all of your juice!"

Roxas scarfed down the rest of his food, drinking the juice quickly. He stood from his chair and made his way to the door, "See you later, mom!" he called.

"See you later," Mother responded as he shut the door behind him. She shook her head before proceeding to clean up the table.

Roxas quickly made it to the station, Olette was standing on the steps. She waved to him.

"Hey Roxas, just in time. The train's gonna leave soon." Olette said as she grabbed his arm and lead him up to the station quickly.

--

Namine greeted the two teenagers as they walked up to the circulation desk. Larxene, the other receptionist, was busy doing her nails and offered a small "Hn". They took that as her way of "hello". The smaller blonde helped them sign in.

"Who do I get today?" Olette asked cheerily.

"One moment," Namine shuffled through some folders. "And here we are," she pulled one out. "you get Fuu today."

"Fuu?" Olette said. "Oh yes... Ms. One-liner." she took the folder, "I guess its better than Luxord."

Namine giggled, "And for Roxas." She handed the boy the folder.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Axel," She smiled. "He wanted to see you again, he really seems to like you."

Roxas raised a brow at that. Really liked him? But they didn't really do anything. At least, Roxas thought he never did anything to leave an impression. Axel didn't do as much either.

Larxene snorted, "That's weird. Usually they'd only get the guy for a day and we'd have to file more complaints."

Namine shot her a look,"That's not a kind thing to say."

"I'm only stating a fact." She waved a dismissive hand.

Roxas just shrugged at them.

"Well, you two better get going. The Director is going to do the examinations today," Namine said. "So bring your Buddies to the Play Room, okay?"

Olette nodded, "Sure."

With that, Roxas and Olette headed to the elevators.

"Hey, Olette." Roxas said as they stepped into the elevators. "What's "examinations"?"

"That's when Dr. Leonheart and Dr. Strife come down and see if the patients have made any kind of progress." Olette said. "Dr. Strife is another doctor here, obviously. He's the Director's assistant, you'll meet him later." she pressed the buttons for the third and sixth floor.

"Oh," Roxas said. "So who's 'Ms. One-liner'?"

"You mean Fuu?" Olette asked, giggling. "That's just her nickname. She only says one word or short phrases. No one's sure why..."

The elevator stopped at the third floor and Roxas stepped out. Olette held the door.

"You remember where the Play Room is, right?" She asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Good, see you again soon."

"Yeah, see ya." Roxas waved as the elevator doors closed. He turned and made his way to Axel's room. He slid the card key into the slot and the little red light turned green. With a small breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Hello?" He asked, looking about. The room was still the way Roxas remembered it, brightly colored and adorned with the strangest of knick-knacks. Random paints splattered across the walls, pastel scribbled posters on the closet doors and an oddly painted dresser, lamp, and bed (with chili pepper-decorated sheets and pillows). Clothes littered the floor, dyed plushies in every corner and mismatched drapes on the windows.

The just as odd occupant, Axel, was there sitting on the edge of his bed. He was snacking on a crunch bar, eyes to the multicolored floor.

"H-hey there Axel." Roxas said. He hesitantly stepped further into the brightly colored room.

Axel looked up drowsily, "Hi there," he said sloppily. He nibbled on the chocolate.

Roxas blinked at him curiously, "Are you... are you all right?"

"Mm hm..." he murmured. "... its exam'nations ta'day. Yuffie comes in an' pumps me full o' meds..."

That was the second time Roxas heard that nurse's name. He bit his lip, looking at Axel's drugged form and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Dun lookit me 'ike that..." Axel said, almost sounding angry.

Roxas stepped back. "Huh...? Oh, sorry..." he wasn't aware that his emotions were written all over his face. "We have to go to the Play Room. Can you walk?"

Axel stood shakily, dropping his crunch bar. Roxas quickly grabbed the taller male's arm and helped support him.

"I dun need 'elp..." Axel slurred, sounding like a drunk. Roxas frowned.

"I'm just going to get you to the Play Room; you can do what you want from there."

Axel sniffed.

The trip to the Play Room had been slow. Axel dragged his feet, though Roxas couldn't blame the man. He was pumped up on medications, after all. The shorter teen stumbled a lot, trying to support Axel's tall frame. Once they made it to the second floor, the redhead seemed to be falling asleep on his feet.

"Hey, c'mon we're almost there." Roxas said, urging Axel to the door that had a decorated poster "Play Room".

Axel murmured something that Roxas didn't catch as the shorter teen opened the door. They both stepped inside.

The Play Room was already full of other patients, workers and volunteers once they got inside. There were patients of all ages playing with board games and toys. At the corner of the room was a TV and a few game consuls. Tables were set up for patients playing with cards. Roxas brought Axel to a vacant table and settled him to a chair.

"Oh, Axel!" Came a high voice. A nurse with short black hair ran up to the table. "Axel, how'd you get here? I told you I'd come up with a wheel chair..."

Axel's head lolled in answer. "Yu...ff..ie..." he said.

Roxas looked at the woman, "So you're Yuffie?"

The nurse, Yuffie, looked at him. "Yes I am. You must be Axel's new Buddy, huh? Did you bring him here?" She frowned. "As much as we appreciate that, you could have called for a wheel chair. It would have made things so much easier on both of you."

Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I... I guess I didn't think about that."

Nurse Yuffie smiled, "Don't worry about it. I appreciate the trouble. However, now he's tired." She cast Axel a sad look. "Poor thing... I guess we'll have to let him sleep." She pouted, mumbling "The Director's going to have a fit later... Well, I guess you can go look around and meet the patients, I'll get him settled here."

Yuffie started to shoo him away.

"W-wait, aren't I supposed to be with him?" Roxas asked.

"Once I get him tucked in, you can sit with him all you want. Just make yourself busy," Yuffie grinned. "I gotta give the poor guy more medication too..."

Roxas frowned. More medication? He didn't say anything as Yuffie gathered more nurses to help her tend to Roxas's charge.

"Hey Roxas!" came a voice. The boy turned around to see Olette approaching him; a tall girl with short silver hair followed her.

"Hi Olette." He greeted.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, where's Axel?" She asked.

"Uh..." He glanced back at the table where Axel was sitting. The nurses had already moved him to another corner of the room with many blankets and pillows. A blonde nurse was giving Yuffie a needle.

Olette frowned, "Oh..."

"... shot." the girl with silver hair said. Roxas looked at her.

"Oh, this is Fuu." Olette said smiling, "Fuu, this is Roxas."

"Nice to meet you," Roxas said.

"Likewise." Fuu said neutrally.

"We were just playing a board game," Olette said. "Do you want to join us Roxas?"

Roxas would have said yes, but he glanced back at Axel, laying there on the floor. A feeling of guilt suddenly wormed its way into Roxas's chest. "I don't think so, maybe next time, okay? I... wanna look around a bit."

Olette nodded. "Okay, just let us know if you change your mind. Lets go Fuu."

The girl nodded, "Yes."

Roxas started his "self-tour" of the Play Room by walking around, watching the patients and their partners converse and play. A woman with long braided hair was talking to two small children and playing "tea party" with them. Another woman, a nurse, was reading an elderly patient a story book. A man with purple hair was sitting on the floor with a young blonde boy patient with a mullet.

"I made these for you!" The boy said, smiling brightly. He was holding sloppily made finger paintings, kind of like the one's kids made for their parents when they were really young.

The man with purple hair smiled softly, taking the paintings. "Thank you, Demyx. They're very well done."

Demyx hugged the man tightly, "YAY! I love you Zexion!"

Roxas smiled at their little display before moving on. He walked passed a man talking to a nurse about "gambling and its wonders", whom Roxas learned was Luxord. The same patient Olette had the other day. He spent his time observing the rest of the patients before approaching Axel's spot. The redhead was out cold. Roxas settled himself next to him, frowning. That was so strange... no other patient seemed to have been given any medication...

"It seems unfair, huh?" Roxas looked up to see Yuffie standing over him. She knelt down so they were eye level. "But you have to understand that none of us really want to do this to him."

Roxas looked at her as she answered his unspoken questions and thoughts.

"He's... special." Yuffie said. "He needs these things in order to help him get better... it took me a long time to accept that as well..."

"Yuffie!" another nurse called to the small woman. She stood up.

"I have to go back to work now," Yuffie said smiling awkwardly. "Keep him company, won't you?" She walked towards the other nurse, talking to her immediately.

Roxas stared off at her for a moment before glancing back at Axel's sleeping form. Raising a hand, the blonde gently placed it on Axel's forehead, petting his long spiky tresses. The redhead only responded with the gentle heaving of his chest.

Roxas hoped that the small gesture was of any comfort to him.

--

EDIT: I HATED MY ENDING SO I ADDED MORE DETAILS. And some sweetness, just for you. :D FEEL MY LOVE! FEEL IT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 10/16/06

AND THAT'S CHAPPY 4! I FEEL GOOD! REVIEW!

... and this crayon lives another day. D

Crayon: D:

Xeora


	5. Plays Pretty for Baby

Taming Fire

AND... CHAPTER 5 :3 Who wants cookies? TOO BAD! DDD:

You have to read and review and heed my warnings and my disclaimer and LOVE ME first. :D

--

Chapter 5

"WELCOME!" Mother screamed at the top of her lungs as she practically tackled a boy with chestnut brown hair with surprised blue eyes, nearly making him drop his shoulder pack. She squeezed him until he squeaked "C-can't breathe...!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood in the hallway. As promised, he came home straight after his hours were up. His mother nagged at him to try and tame his hair and dress into something more presentable. With that being said he instead, unlike dressing up like his mom did to greet his out-of-town cousin, attended the occasion like any other teenager would: dressed like a complete hobo.

Before said cousin could turn another shade of blue, Mother pulled back. "It's so good to see you Sora! You're looking just as adorable as you did as a baby!"

"Th-thanks auntie..." the boy, Sora said, trying to catch his breath.

"And you still call me "auntie"!" She squealed hugging him tight again.

"Mom, cut it out." Roxas said, "Do you want to kill him on his first day?"

"Eh? Oh..." she released him. Sora gasped for air. "Sorry, sweety..."

"I-it's... h'okay..." he rasped.

"Roxas, why don't you take him upstairs and get him settled? Dinner will be done in a few." Mother scampered off into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Roxas said. "She gets excited a lot."

Sora shook his head, "It's all right. My mom's her sister, so I see where it comes from."

The other boy nodded, leading him upstairs.

"We don't have another room, so you'll be staying with me." Roxas said as he opened the door to his room, "excuse the mess."

"No problem..." Sora trailed off as he observed Roxas's room. Mess? If there was one, Sora couldn't find it. The room was neat and tidy, everything organized in a certain fashion. The bed was made with the pillows organized by size. The sheets were layed out nicely. All of Roxas's clothes were put away and the laundry in the baskets.

"You can set your stuff wherever you want." Roxas said stepping passed him and settling himself on his bed.

Sora, feeling as though he might make a mess, placed the bag he was carrying at Roxas's beside, sitting on the floor next to it.

There was a small silence and a slight cough from Sora. The chestnut-haired boy sat with his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He was looking around the room quietly, he didn't notice Roxas staring at his wrist. Sora was wearing a cotton rainbow colored wristband with the word "Recruiter" sewn into it. The dirty blonde blinked thinking, _Isn't that a homosexual symbol?_ He didn't know Sora was gay... well, from looking at him he looked like any other guy. Someone who looked like they liked... well, girls.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sora asked suddenly, making Roxas jump.

"Huh? Wha?" Roxas said, shaking his head. "What makes me uncomfortable?"

Sora lifted his hand, displaying the wristband. "Knowing that I 'bat for the other team'."

"Well, no. Why should it?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Gay people were just people to him. It didn't really matter.

"For a second you had a look that read 'oh GOD I hope he doesn't molest me in my sleep!'" Sora said jokingly.

Roxas laughed, "No, not at all. Did I really look like that? Sorry."

Sora shook his head, "No... you just seemed surprised. Than again, a lot of people were shocked when they found out."

"I can see why, you don't look gay at all." the other boy stated.

Sora just shrugged as Roxas stared at his wristband again, "So people are 'recruited' to being gay?"

Sora burst out laughing once more, "Why, wanna join our rainbow army?"

The blonde scratched his head nervously, "Nah, I dont think I can swing completely for just guys."

"You're bi?"

"Sorta, I guess." Roxas shrugged. "I just dont think that attraction is restricted by gender."

"That's a reasonable answer," Sora said. They lapsed into another silence. This time, it wasn't too weird. It was sort of like the silence people had when they were scanning their brains for a new subject. Sora was the first to find one.

"Hey, when was the last time we saw each other?" the chestnut-haired boy asked. "We were very young..."

"Im not sure... it was a party though." Roxas said. "Mom dressed me all frilly that day." He scowled.

"I remember that," Sora chuckled. "We were both very 'frilly'... we were all wearing white. Everyone was. It was kind of creepy, but we didn't stay very long. Auntie and mom brought us home early."

"I remember because I used to go to private school." Roxas said his thoughts aloud.

"And... I didn't." They both laughed.

Sora smiled at him, "It really has been a long time, huh?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. So how are you doing? Still live on that island?"

The other boy nodded, "It's the same tropical paradise it's always been..." he seemed a little sad.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Nothing." Sora blinked before smiling again. "Maybe we should go see if auntie's done with dinner?"

"Sure."

They both stood and headed down the stairs and into the dining room. Mother was already setting the table, a large roast dinner with a lot of vegetables decorated the surface. Assorted deserts were also present.

"Oh, I was just about to call you." She smiled at both boys.

"That's a lot, auntie," Sora grinned back at her. "Are we expecting someone special?"

"Why yes we are," Mother cooed. "And we must seat our guest of honor!" She pushed Sora into a chair and proceeded to fill his plate.

"Mom, you're coddling him." Roxas said as he sat across Sora.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just love to spoil my favorite nephew!" Mother ruffled Sora's hair.

"Auntie, I'm your _only_ nephew..." Sora said, patting his already untamable locks.

"And that's why!" She said indignantly dumping more mashed potatoes on Sora's plate.

"If you keep this up, obesity will become this family's new crisis." Roxas said blandly helping himself to a roll. Mother frowned at him.

"You're both skin and bone, Roxy-honey. You need to eat _more_." She said flicking her serving spoon disapprovingly. A bit of potato landed on Roxas's cheek. The blonde frowned.

Sora laughed, "I think I'm good, auntie." His plate was already drowning in food.

"All right, but don't hesitate to help yourself to anything else, okay?" Mother set the spoon back in the bowl and seated herself. "So are you all settled?"

"Yes, maam." Sora said picking up his fork. He ate slowly and politely.

"Good!" she said brightly. "So, what plans do you have tomorrow?"

"Umm... none, I guess." He shrugged.

"Yes you do," Mother said in a correcting manner. She served herself some food.

"I do?" Sora blinked.

"Of course! Roxas, you're taking him to Twilight Springs with you." She lifted her fork, "and you're going to show him what kind of work you do."

"I am?" Roxas said.

--

The next morning, Roxas and Sora were woken up early by Mother. She was as chipper as she always was, cooking up a breakfast meal for kings. After stuffing them full, she shooed them out to the station. Olette was there waiting as always. She waved to both boys.

"Hey, Roxas." Olette smiled as they approached. "Who's joining you this morning?"

"My cousin," Roxas said. "This is Sora. Sora, my friend Olette."

"Hi," Sora greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Olette said, reaching out a hand to shake. Sora took it. The girl's eyes lingered for a moment on the teen's wristband.

"Recruiter, huh?" She grinned.

"You bet," Sora laughed nervously.

"Cool," She laughed lightly in return. "You coming with us this morning?"

"Mom made him," Roxas answered for Sora, frowning.

"I see," Olette turned to go up the steps. "Well, we better hurry. We can sign him in as a visitor."

That being said, all three hurried up the steps to the station, the train's whistles sounding off the final three minute boarding time.

--

Chapter 5. Bite me, its all I got. D: DEAL WITH IT.

Isn't Roxas's mom so CORNY:D

REVIEW... and this crayon... will never have to deal with THIS! (holds up WAX ELIMINATOR 5000!)

Crayon: NNNNNNNUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO! DDDDDDDD':

Xeora


	6. Magnolia

Taming Fire

AND. HERE. WE. GO!!!!!!

... what are you waiting for? READ IT.

--

Chapter 6

_A small smile of sympathy. Of course she knew he was lonely. He was always in the corner of the room stacking blocks and knocking them over. It was his favorite game._

_His only game._

"_Miss Linda" they called her. Because she was a nice lady whom always watched over the children at recess. She watched them well with a motherly eye and a soft tone of voice; always telling everyone to share and be kind._

_Because she was a nice lady._

_Because she was a nice teacher._

_Because she was a mother._

_And the redhead with the blocks loved her. Miss Linda was one of the few people he held in his little heart._

"_Why don't you play with the others?" Miss Linda would ask softly, sitting next to the little boy with wild red hair. "They want to be your friends."_

"_... they laugh at me." the little one would murmur, carefully stacking each block tower._

"_I'm sure they aren't," she would say. "You should give them a chance to get to know you."_

"_They all hate me." The boy would say simply. "Because I'm strange."_

_As much as Miss Linda would try and try, she couldn't get the little boy to play with the other children. He continued to sit in his corner and play by himself. So Miss Linda sat with him._

_Because she was nice._

_Because he was lonely._

_Because she felt sorry for him._

_Because he was friendless._

_Because she knew that inside, this boy was dying._

_-_

_He watched with longing. Miss Linda saw this. Sometimes he would stop in his activities to observe the other children play and laugh. His eyes especially followed the boy with dirty blonde hair. He was always running around and smiling with the others, playing tag or hide-and-seek. Sometimes the redhead's lips would quiver and he'd look away._

"_Go play with him," Miss Linda said softly. "He's a nice boy. He'll love to play with you."_

_The redhead shook his head furiously, "N-no... he won't... not with me. I... don't play the games he likes."_

"_You never know until you try," she cajoled gently._

"_I cant..." the redhead sniffled. His hands trembled so he clenched them tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks and stained them red._

_Miss Linda bit her lip. She pet the boy's head comfortingly, leading him into her arms._

_She held him._

_And so he cried._

_-_

_They were tossing a ball around. A little girl with brown hair would toss it and the blonde boy the redhead watched would catch it. Sometimes he would miss and the ball would roll away._

_It did this time. It rolled and rolled until it stopped at the redheaded boy's feet._

_Big green eyes would widen as he watched the ball. He knelt down to examine it. It was red and round and perfectly shaped. He reached to touch it. It felt rubbery on his fingertips, with an odd little bump here and there._

"_Hello," said a cheerful voice._

_Surprised, the shy boy would look up. Green met bright blue. It was the boy he watched._

_Smiling, the blonde boy knelt down too, not once breaking eye-contact. "Hello." He repeated. "Do you wanna play with us?"_

_He gulped, staring at those intensely colored eyes. He opened his mouth, but before the redhead could answer, the bell rung, ending recess._

"_Oh!" the blonde boy snatched the ball up. "Maybe at lunch then. Bye bye!" he ran to the girl with brown hair and they both walked away._

_The redhead was left alone, a stunned expression on his face._

_-_

_He waited anxiously when the lunch bell rang. Everyone ate their food then another recess would begin. Miss Linda watched him carefully, noting the changes. He was watching the blonde boy much more intently than usual._

_He watched._

_And watched._

_And watched._

_The blonde was again tossing a ball around with the same girl. The ball was green this time._

_The redhead continued to watch._

_Miss Linda watched as well. "Do you want to go play?" She asked._

"_I want him to drop it again." The redhead responded._

_Miss Linda bit her lip, unsure of what to make of that. But, as if on cue, the blonde boy missed the ball again. The redheaded boy suddenly stood, striding towards the rolling ball, seeming unable to contain some excitement._

_The ball rolled and rolled and rolled. Until it stopped at the feet of another boy with wild sandy hair. The redhead stopped suddenly. The boy with sandy hair picked up the ball with a grin as the blonde boy approached._

"_Hi!" he said._

"_Hello," the sandy haired boy smiled back._

"_You wanna play?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Miss Linda blinked slowly, a small tear falling from her eyes as the redhead sat by her again. He huddled himself as close as possible to her, burying his face in his knees. He shuddered and sniffled, small sobs emitting from his throat. All Miss Linda could do was wrap an arm around him._

_And she sat, as helpless as the child next to her, and watched as another piece of him died._

_--_

"_Your heartbeat is pulsing at night in your chest..._" Yuffie sang softly as she pet Axel's hair. He was out again but back in his room. "_its gold and it's glowing with all the life you have left..._"

The room was unusually cold. It wasn't hot and full of Axel's spirit. Yuffie shivered slightly, but stayed right where she was. He needed her right now...

"_Run where you'll be safe... through the Garden Gates to the shelter of... magnolias..._"

He was breaking into a cold sweat. Yuffie wiped it away with a warm cloth. She wanted to cry. She hated doing this to him. It wasn't fair, they had no right to...

"R-Roxas..." Axel murmured in his drugged slumber. "... n-no... alone..."

Yuffie's lips trembled. She shook her head, she wasn't aloud to cry. She was a nurse, she had to be strong for her patients.

"_Run where you'll be safe... through the Garden Gates to the shelter of magnolias... there's not much time..."_

He groaned, brows furrowed in pain. Yuffie carefully touched his cheek. Axel's skin was hot with fever.

"_... the blush in the sky begins to fade..._"

"R... Ro... xas..."

That boy. Yuffie remembered the name. Was he Axel's shelter? She prayed that the boy would come soon, she just couldn't bare this any longer. If he be in the room physically or an apparition in Axel's dosed dreams, Yuffie wished this man would only rest peacefully. There was too much pain here.

"_Run where you'll be safe... through the Garden Gates to the shelter of magnolias... there's not much time... the blush in the sky begins to fade..._"

--

HA. It's SAD. Told you we'd get here, EAT SOME ANGST YO. AND ENJOY IT. Let's see if I can get it happy? XD

Xeora

PS: I set the crayon free after being accused of sodomizing it. You sick perverts. So I'm now holding RIKU captive.

Riku: (tied up and irritated) Son of a bi-!

REVIW! Or I'll make sure he never makes buttsecks juice with Sora ever again! (holds up a large pair of scissors!)

Riku: O.x

OH!!! And if you can tell me the band names of all the songs I named the chapters after, you get a prize. XD


	7. Asleep All Day

Taming Fire

Wow, I'm updating like a maniac. XD I should be doing my homework, though. Heeheehee...

WHY U JUST SITTING THERE LIKE MORON? READ.

QUE GUSHWA PANOLE! DDD:

--

Chapter 7

Namine felt troubled. Her fingers twitched nervously as she drew in her sketch bad, her pastels leaving jumpy marks. She sat, as usual, with Larxene at the circulation desk. Larxene also felt a bit perturbed, her usual expression of boredom flickering into that of concern. The air in the room felt unusually cold. Both girls had to wipe the goosebumps from their bare arms . When Roxas, Olette and another boy entered the room, Namine could have jumped from her seat. Although, the heavy tension remained.

"Roxas!" Her voice cracked. She tried to reclaim her usual calm smile. "There you are, here." Namine practically thrust the folder and card key she was holding. Roxas, almost dropped them.

"Hi Namine...?" He said blinking. "Wha-?"

"It's Axel again." Namine said rather quickly, her smile was forced. "You should go up there now, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"But-"

"Go," Larxene said sharply, standing. "We'll sign you in."

"My cousin-" Roxas tried to say.

"We'll handle it," The taller blond girl snapped. "Now _go_."

Hesitating, he glanced at Olette and Sora. They both shrugged at him. With another glare from Larxene, Roxas went for the elevator muttering, "See you guys later."

Namine stared after him, a slight frown on her lips. She wrung her hands, hoping what she was doing was right. The decision was so sudden, but Larxene said that it was probably best. Although, Director Leonheart said that no one was supposed to see him...

"Namine?" Olette's voice interrupted her thoughts.

The blond girl turned around and brought her hands together, smiling normally. "Welcome to Twilight Springs! You must be Roxas's cousin, right?" She was looking at Sora.

Sora glanced at Olette, then back at Namine. "Erm, yes..."

"One moment, I'll have Larxene make you a visitors pass."

"Say cheese, kid." Larxene's bored tone returned as she took an awkward snapshot of Sora for the pass.

--

Yuffie had been cleaning up as the door to Axel's room suddenly opened. She jumped- thinking it might be the Director, she turned around and bowed.

"Director, sir, I finished the first round of tests and-"

"Oh, I'm not the Director..." a male voice interrupted her panicked rambling.

Yuffie looked up, "Oh!" She stood straight, blinking. "and... just what are you doing here?" she was surprised, if not very relieved, to see Roxas standing there. A folder was in one hand a card key in the other. Did Namine send him?

"Yeah... well, I'm 'Buddying' with him again today." Roxas scratched his head.

"Yes, well, no one was..." Yuffie trailed off. The boy raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. "Never mind, I'm glad you're here. He's asleep right now, I'm afraid he's a little sick. Will you sit with him? I'll bring you both something to eat later."

Roxas nodded, "Sure."

The nurse nodded back and proceeded to clean up the rest of her mess. She threw away bloodied cotton balls and used needles in a the proper dispensers. She packed away viles of what Roxas guessed was collected blood samples in a small black case before walking to the door.

"He's going to wake up soon, when he does, give him this." Yuffie handed Roxas a small cup. Inside was a single round pill. "It should stop the pain."

"Pain?" Yuffie left before Roxas could get an answer. Shaking his head, he placed the folder on a multicolored desk and the key in his pocket. He looked into the cup for a second, rolling the pill around the bottom of the container. He placed it on top the folder. Walking over to where Axel was sleeping, Roxas sat on the edge of the mattress, holding his head in thought. Eversince he had been assigned to this fiery-haired man, things felt a little strange. A weird sense of de-ja-vu? He really couldn't place it. Upon looking at this man's drugged being the first time, Roxas couldn't help but feel something was very wrong. A painful ache in his chest plagued him as he stared at Axel's ill form.

The readhead was a sickly pale, hot breaths escaping his heaving chest. His brows were furrowed, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. A sympathetic look crossed Roxas's face. He looked around to find a warm cloth. He picked it up and wiped Axel's sweating features, taking a moment took a moment to study him. Axel's face was angular shaped, but not too sharp. Teardrop tattoos were under both his eyes, which were a lightning green. Roxas remembered this, this man's eyes were so bright, and because it was Roxas's favorite color. Axel's hair was crimson red and spiked naturally, kind of reminding Roxas of a lion mane; a wild cat dancing in fire. The blonde never realized how handsome this man really was...

The teen shook his head, that's a silly thing to think about. Especially because this particular man was a mental patient. Roxas was supposed to take care of him. Silly, most definitely.

"Nnnn..." Axel groaned suddenly, opening his brightly colored eyes. Roxas backed away, realizing he was leaning too close to the other male's face.

"Oh, you're awake," Roxas said, almost sounding nervous. He put the rag away and grabbed the pill from atop the desk. "Yuffie said to give you this." He held the cup out.

"N-no..." Axel's voice was hoarse. "No more... I-I dont want to..."

Roxas bit his lip, "She said it will help the pain. Please take it..."

Axel shook his head weakly. "N-no more..."

Roxas sighed, moving closer. "... Please?" was all he could say.

Axel looked at him, eyes watery like a child's. "...p-promise... it wont... h-hurt?"

Roxas eyes widened slightly. The redhead reminded him of someone he knew. Well, at least someone he thought he knew of. Roxas didn't know, it was just so strange...

"I promise." He said slowly. He didn't know if he could keep that one, but he certainly hoped. Axel closed his eyes and nodded. The blonde helped him sit up and fed him the pill, which the redhead seemed to swallow painfully.

"That wasn't so bad," Roxas said soothingly, kind of reminding himself of his mother. He sat back on the edge of the bed. Axel lent forward suddenly, apparently sleepy. Roxas blushed as Axel snuggled himself against the crook of his neck. The blonde froze, clutching the sheets nervously. Roxas opened his mouth several times to say something-

"Cold..." was Axel's only reason.

The teen could understand that. _It was a reasonable explanation, right?_ Roxas convinced himself. So he ignored his rapidly beating heart, allowing Axel to lean on him.

--

10/28/06

OMG I DETAILED IT LIKE WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. D

-

Short, but sweet. Take it or leave it ppl. And review, or Riku gets his nuts cut. I MEAN IT.

Riku: TT.TT

Xeora

Lessee... I'll leave it open still. No one seems to have gotten all of them. XD Hint? "Twilight Springs" is not a song. The rest are. Can you figure the band names yet?


	8. The Great Golden Baby

Taming Fire

And here's CHAPTER 8! Dance people, dance!

Y U NOT DANCING? DISHONOR TO U AND UR COWS!

READREADREAD!!!!

--

Chapter 8

His body felt snug and comfortable, as though a blanket were wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to darkness, discovering that he was curled against another warm body. Held against the chest of Axel, Roxas fought the urge to just jump out of what was apparently not his own bed. He breathed calmly, trying to recollect the events before he had fallen asleep. Playing them in a sequential order in his head, the blonde boy groaned, blushing a little. He carefully wriggled himself from Axel's hold, wondering how they both ended up in that position in the first place. And of course the time. Roxas groaned again, it felt as though it were very late. The front doors were probably closed for the night. He wondered why no one was sent to tell him his hours were over; surely the nurses would come in to check on Axel? He was sick after all.

A soft moan snapped him from his thoughts. Roxas looked at Axel, still deeply asleep. Unconsciously, Roxas moved the comforter over the redhead's shoulders, making sure he were entirely covered. The blonde stood, stretching the kinks from his back. He wiped his face with both hands, grimacing at the slight feel of oil, the defects of being a teenager. Wiping his hands on his pants, he looked around, eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. His eyes fell to a tray of food on the desk, which made him frown further.

So the nurses had been coming by.

Shaking his head, Roxas approached the desk. A plate of now cold curry sat next to a bowl of miso soup, which was probably for Axel. On another plate were sugar-glazed melon bread, two boxed orange juices and a can of Arizona Green Tea were on the side. The teen's stomach growled as he reached a hand for the melon bread. He paused, suddenly noticing something else on the tray. A folded piece of sketch paper. Blinking, Roxas picked that up first, unfolding it. Something fell out of it, landing on the floor below. The teen blinked again, leaning down to pick it up. It was a card key. At first, Roxas thought that it was his own, but this piece of plastic was different. It was entirely white and had none of the decorative pictures the regular cards had. He turned it over to only see the dark bar. Other than that, this card had no particular features.

Unfolding the rest of the paper, Roxas read the letter written in green pastel, a clean cursive writing.

_Go to the fifth floor, and choose a room. Use the master key to go through_

_anything that may block your path. Whatever you find is yours._

_However, whatever you take has consequences._

_Choose your path carefully._

Frowning once more, Roxas looked around. Was this a joke? He looked at the card key. Was this the actual master key? The teen had been told by his mother several times that he was one who questioned a lot. One who was too curious about everything.

The letter confused him, made him inquisitive.

So his mother was right.

Pocketing the letter, Roxas started for the door, hunger forgotten. He stopped suddenly, hearing another quiet moan from the bed. He glanced back at Axel, still deep in sleep. A sad smile tugged at Roxas's lips.

"I'll be right back." He whispered quietly. "Promise."

That being said, Roxas stepped out of the door, closing it with a soft click.

-

A pale hand swept across the sketch bad, creamy pastels trailing feminine lines. A concentrated frown graced her lips as she drew the event that unfolded before her mind. He found the key, just as she planned. Up the stairs he would go, because the elevator was shut off for the night. It would be a short trec, only being two floors.

She turned the page over. Only five more. Her sketchbook would be finished soon.

-

Roxas was about out of breath when he finally reached the fifth floor. He damned the elevators for being shut down at night. He stood at the entrance to the stairs, the heavy doors slowly closing behind him. He glanced around. It was like any other hallway in the building, three doors on each side with mauve painted walls and white tiled floors, always with a single door at the end.

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, rereading it with a slight downturn of his lips. _Any _r_oom huh?_ He thought looking at each door. He scanned each oddly numbered entrance; 12, 87, 343, 97, 778, 53, and finally 101 at the very end of the hall. Slowly, Roxas walked forward examining each entry-way, stopping at the red colored door with the brass number 101. There was something strange drawing him to that door. He presented before himself the master key, questionable thoughts running through his head. What if on the other side was something restricted? Or perhaps someone playing a weird joke on him, ready to jump out laughing and "haha got you, loser!"? Roxas didn't know. He would probably never know if he didn't find out. He slipped the master key into the slot, the little red light instantly turned green. With a small breath, Roxas turned the knob and stepped into the room, a feeling of anxiousness swelling in his chest.

What he saw was...

-

... red. So much red. It was dark and browned and she was harsh with her media. They crossed the walls and splattered across examination tables and observatory windows. Various rusted tools were on the floors. They were made for cutting. Made for drilling. Made for taking human beings apart piece by agonizing piece.

He was there. He could see it.

She knew this. She turned the page. Only four more now.

-

Roxas coughed, falling to his knees. That smell... the smell of rotting blood... it was sour, he could taste it strong on his tongue. The teen fought the urge to vomit, holding his throat. He scrambled backwards, hand falling on something sharp. He hissed as rusted metal cut the flesh of his palm; he pushed it away forcefully. The object skid across the floors, clanging against the wall opposite.

It was a cleaver. Roxas's fresh blood melded with the dried, turning the deep brown crimson.

A scream ripped through the teen's vocal cords. It was just too much. He reached back with his wounded hand, grabbing a hold of the knob. He turned it swiftly, ignoring the stings in his wound. Not caring if the door shut or not, he ran for the stairs.

-

Run, spirit, run. It frightens you, and she knows. Her strokes are swift. Down that spiral you go, back to that sanctuary.

She knows these horrors well. Keep running.

Only three now...

-

He ran, not knowing where he was going. He found himself on the third floor, in front of his charge's room. Axel's room. Roxas's breathing was heavy as he pushed the master key into the slot, stumbling back into the familiar multicolored room. He felt cold and numb. Roxas fought hard not to fall over where we was, so he stumbled back to Axel's bed. Knees trembling, he reached for the covers and lifted them. Climbing in he snuggled as close as possible to Axel's body, trying to get warm again.

That body felt cold.

Roxas's eyes widened.

-

Lifeless. Do you fear Death? Of course he did. Everyone does.

Even she fears it.

Only two. Come on, spirit. Keep going.

-

A small whimper escaped his lips. Roxas shakily scooted back, not daring to lift the covers. It couldn't be... there was something wrong... very wrong. He fell from the bed, scooting back to the wall. He buried his face in his knees, staining his pants red with his cut hand. This had to be some kind of joke... some kind of sick, twisted joke...

-

You are strong, believe in that and you, spirit, will soar again.

She dashed it blue. She dashed it red. She dashed it gold.

Just one more.

-

The entire room felt cold. It was completely freezing. Roxas's lips quivered and tears stung his eyes. His cut stung. "N-no more..." he groaned.

It was... too much... it hurt... it couldn't be real... it was...

It was... it had to be...

-

A dream. A perfectly woven nightmare. She smiled, closing her book and placing her pastels down.

"Congratulations," Namine whispered, smiling. "You pass."

-

Sitting up on the mattress, his breaths came in sharp, ragged heaves. Roxas looked around with wide, panicked eyes. It was a nightmare... just a dream. The letter, the cut... all a dream. Heaving a sigh of relief, he looked at his charge's face. Axel was fast asleep and breathing just fine. But just to be sure...

Roxas reached out a hand to touch Axel's face. It was warm and pulsing with life. He smiled, feeling more than relieved now.

The door to Axel's room suddenly swung open and Roxas pulled his hand back quickly.

"Hey there," It was the nurse, Yuffie. She was carrying a tray of food with her. "Just came with some lunch, I hope you're hungry." She set it on the table, removing the drinks from the tray. It was a can of Arizona Green Tea and two orange juice boxes. "I brought you some curry. The hot soup's for Axel, miso's his favorite." She turned to him with a smile. Her expression faltered a little, changing into that of concern. "Are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Roxas shook his head, "No.. I-I mean I'm fine..." he laughed nervously.

"Oh, all right." She picked up a plate of sugary melon bread. She held it out before him. "Hope you have a sweet tooth!"

--

Okay, be honest, who freaked out? XD LOL I love Namine's freaky powers, so I kinda kept them.

Namine was testing him... but why? Let's find out in the next installment.

Here's a hint: There's importance to that room.

AND THE WINNER OF THAT THINGY I HAD:

Saxor. He/She got most of it. : D Here's the answers!

1- not a song

2- Daughters

3- The Hush Sound

4- Underoath

5- Saosin

6- The Hush Sound

7- Paramore

8- Gray Lines of Perfection

His/Her prize? Why, a lovely dedication. This chapter's for you, my darling reviewer: D

Riku: ... can I go now?

NO. I need you to make threats. You all saved him this time. Now REVIEW!! OR NUT CUTTINGS!

Xeora


	9. Love Like Winter

Taming Fire

(yawns) Sleepy.

READ NOW!

--

Chapter 9

They were painting again.

Namine watched them as usual, sitting on her stool in the front of the room. Her new sketch book placed neatly in her lap, pastels in her hands neatly folded together. A sad smile was on her face, her favorite student wouldn't be here today.

Axel's usual spot was empty; only his canvas and well-used medium lay. No one ever bothered to sit in the redhead's place. The other patients took their own spots and began catering to their own activities. Namine would only sit and observe this time; instead of taking her usual trip around the room.

Demyx was always finger painting, Riku was left to his charcoals and the others would do whatever else on their canvases.

The room activities moved on without change. The only spot that seemed frozen to time was Axel's.

Opening her sketchbook, Namine lifted a knee. She surveyed the first empty page and chose her colors carefully. She started with ice blue and creamy winter whites. Her hand was slow on silver-bell gray trees, naked against the blue ice. She dashed them with oak and burnt sienna, creating her scene carefully. She placed them on each side of her sketch paper; mirroring them. In the center she placed ice statues- both different and back to back. They both were cold and forever unmoving, never to acknowledge each other. Their features were distinct, one taller than the other. Both familiar, both very sad.

Finished, Namine placed a hand over the picture and murmured a soft prayer. She hoped this would comfort them and ease Axel's sorrow. If only for a moment...

--

The moon travels high over Twilight Town, with very few clouds to hide the sparkling stars. The air was cool and comfortable, gently lulling residence to pleasant dreams. Usually, anyway.

Roxas lay awake that night, his mind busy with troubling thoughts. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Perhaps it was fear of falling asleep again? When he had dozed off at the hospital, a nightmare followed. A strange night-horror that shook a deep, hidden terror and questioning train of thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking of Axel and if the redhead were okay.

That dream was trying to tell him something. Something very important.

A strange notion, as Roxas wasn't the type to believe in premonition. Dreams were just figments of memories and events that happened before. Where that room had come from.. Roxas closed his eyes for just a moment, brows furrowed in thought. He had been to examination rooms before... but nothing like that. It was like something from a horror movie. Roxas couldn't think of a recent scary movie he watched that contained anything like it. A belated nightmare?

Than again, Roxas wasn't much of a horror-fanatic either. The closest thing he saw to anything like it was "_Night of the Living Dead_", an old black and white with the worst special effects ever to grace theaters.

And Roxas never had a fear of the doctor like most kids did. So he never saw an examination room as a horrific experience.

He shook his head, feeling himself drifting. He didn't want to sleep yet, despite his increasing tiredness. He rolled to his side, looking down at his cousin on the floor.

Mother had pulled out the futon and put it in Roxas's room for Sora. The chestnut haired boy was fast asleep and looking very comfortable. It made Roxas feel a little envious. Sora was probably dreaming of pleasant things. Whatever they were made the other smile in his sleep.

_Damnit_... Roxas thought, stubbornly keeping his eyes open as they began to feel heavy. He glared at Sora for a moment, determined to keep awake. The sight of his cousin's peaceful form only increased Roxas's desire to be asleep even further. He groaned slightly, finally shutting his eyes.

Just shutting them.

He would only rest his eyes.

No matter how much Roxas told himself this, sleep eventually overcame him.

--

He didn't know if he failed to dream. He awoke to cold air, surrounded in blue-white fluff. He breathed in puffs, his eyes a perfect icey-color against the white. He sat up slowly, holding up a hand to let some of the falling substances gather in his hand. They melted on contact with his body heat.

Snow.

Roxas looked around, taking in his surroundings. There wasn't anything that wasn't covered in snow and no visible road or sign of civilization. The trees were brown but silver at the same time; deprived of any leaves. The skies were an icey gray, no sun nor moon nor star in sight. Roxas stood, oddly calm. This place... was welcoming, in a way. Nostalgia washed over him, brining the feelings of security and escape.

He walked forward slowly. The winter wood seemed to go on and on from what Roxas could see. He kept forward anyway, finally something coming into view. A statue. As he came closer, he could see that it was an ice sculpture. It's complexion was clear and blue at the same time, the snow seeming to glide around it. Not one flake graced it's eerie figure. Roxas stopped in front of it, looking up at the face. The angular shape and the way his features were carved, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

"Axel..." Roxas murmured, raising a hand to touch the ice-face. The statue was so cold, slightly numbing Roxas's fingertips. He trailed his hand along the finely shaped cheek, running his thumb over the indention that was it's tear-drop tattoo. Then the pad of his thumb met the lips. They were smooth as glass but frosty. Roxas's entire hand felt numb with cold, though he didn't mind. He moved closer and stood on his toes, looking into the blank eyes of the sculpture's face. _He looks... so sad..._ Roxas thought as his eyes closed. Breath hot against the ice, he pressed his warm lips to the sculpture's cold ones.

A single snow flake befell the statue; the corner of a perfectly sculpted eye. It melted where Roxas caressed, trailing slowly down the statue's cheek.

Roxas brushed that tear away.

--

When he awoke again that morning, Roxas's lips felt tingly and little crusted. Grimacing at the thought of drooling in his sleep, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He winced, feeling his bottom lip sting. He looked at his hand, a small streak of brown crimson stained his skin.

"Morning," came a yawn before a "Shit, what happened to you?"

At that moment, Sora had woken up and sat up in the futon, looking at Roxas with his brow narrowed.

"I don't know," Roxas said. "I think I hit my face in my sleep or something."

"Doesn't look like it," Sora said. "Looks like a frost blister. It's when you put your skin on something really cold for a long time it bubbles and bleeds."

"_What_?" Roxas eyes widened, the memories of his dream washing over him. The snow and the ice, the silver woods and frosty air. The sculpture's glass-like lips. Roxas's breath had been hot, his mouth had felt numb... a deep red blush crossed his cheeks and nose. He looked down at his sheets, feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed of himself.

"... you okay?" Sora asked, "I mean, I doubt it is a frost blister. It's the middle of summer, after all... maybe you _did_ hit your face?"

"Y-yeah..." Roxas said after a moment, getting up from his bed quickly. "I'm going to go wash this off..." he left quickly, bustling to the bathroom. Sora stared after him, wondering why Roxas looked so flustered.

In the bathroom, Roxas washed his face with hot water, ignoring the stinging in his lips. He looked into the mirror, staring at the small blister that formed on his bottom lip. It didn't look all that bad, but it was still split open and bleeding slightly. Roxas was just glad no puss had formed. He brushed his teeth before applying disinfectant and placing a small bandage over it. He looked at himself for what seemed like forever in the mirror. That dream... had felt so real. The cold air and the snow. Roxas's fingers still felt the tingles from the ice.

Further more... why did Roxas _kiss_ that ice sculpture? It resembled Axel in every way- it was _definitely_ him. It was cold and inanimate but so _alive_. He couldn't understand.

Dreams were merely figments of memories and past events.

Roxas would definitely remember such a statue; such a winter..

Dreams were windows to the future.

A dream of the future? How can that be? No one could predict the future events...

Dreams were also the windows to hidden emotion.

Had Roxas felt something towards Axel? He blushed again, or course not! He barely even knew the man... and he was a _mental_ patient. Couldn't be possible... could it?

Roxas remembered the cold lips and the emotion he felt emanating from the unmoving object. It almost made him want to cry. There was so much sadness, so much loneliness. All he could think of... was taking that sadness away.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. Just _what_ had he gotten himself into?

--

WHO'S HAPPY? TOO BAD. D:

HA. Roxas and a statue of Axel is the only fluff you're going to be getting for a while. XDD ANYWAY...

Well, another chapter on Roxas's emotions towards Axel. X3 AND a demonstration to the extent of Namine's freaky powers.

I'M NOT SORRY IT'S SHORT! D: Xeora is lazy right now and sleep deprived. I have lots of stuff to do. SO LOVE ME FOR WHAT U GOT!!

And all those people who put this on alert, you might not get it in time or at all. So just check back once in a while to see if I moved my lazy ass. X3

REVIEW OR I'LL DO SOMETHING EVEN WORSE THAN CUTTING RIKU'S BALLS.

... I'll sew tits on him too.

Riku: NUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xeora


	10. Vitamin R

Taming Fire

HEY... YOU... READ IT. AND GET HAPPY. CUZ IM NOT DEAD. TAKE THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT. D:

FOR THOSE WHO LOVE AXEL... it's a RARE Axel-central moment! OH YAY! D: It seems people feel I haven't written enough of Axel, but I scanned everything- I'm SURE his character had been conveyed through his memories... however, it's one of those "so you think you know me now but you don't" effects. O.o;; Wonder if I passed it through?

AND SINCE I'M GRADUALLY DRAGGING THIS INTO THE ROMANTIC ASPECTS... here's s'more of Axel's character and fun memories. XD

AND!!! Taming Fire hit it's 200th review. X3 HAPPEH...

--

Chapter 10

_Yeah, he was a really strange kid. That's what Ms. Maria said to herself every time she was observing the little boy with flaming red hair. His name was Axel, he loved to sit alone, he played with blocks and drew pictures in crayon of what she thought was himself._

_It was the same one, those pictures. The same depictions of himself and another young child with blonde hair. They were holding hands._

_Ms. Maria would sit with him in an isolated play room. Axel was always locked in there. He had to be. He wasn't aloud anywhere else- putting the kid in a prison was completely out of the question anyway. Who places a child in prison?_

_What of a guilty child? She sometimes wondered. But when it came to kids, to the law, they were all innocent. They knew not what they were doing. Ms. Maria would always think the same way. Although, she had doubts of the idea when it came to this child._

_Axel was humming to himself rather happily when Ms. Maria sat with him in the middle of the play room. He was drawing again, that same picture which she always called "lovely"._

_He would continue to smile._

_Definitely a strange kid..._

_So Ms. Maria would speak with him. Axel would listen and answer her questions with that same happy tone unless it concerned his family. That's when he would cave into a strange set of emotions, only to smile again about the negatives. Or were they positive to him?_

"_Do you miss her?" She would ask._

_Axel would wrinkle his nose, look down and color his picture with more concentration than necessary._

"_I don't..." would be the answer._

"_Why is that? She's your mommy. She took care of you,"_

"_She wasn't mommy," Axel would say. "that lady in white... in the house... was a monster."_

"_A monster?" Ms. Maria would raise her brow. "Why would you think that?"_

"_Because mommy died when daddy stopped coming home," Axel said finishing his picture pulling up a new piece of paper. "Grandma lost her songs... Another man lived under the house. He breathed smoke and drank a lot of smelly water..." he was drawing the same picture again, starting always with a flesh-colored crayon. "then the lady in white came. She was nice. A fake nice. She was scary too, but pretty. I hate her."_

"_The lady in white...?" Ms. Maria trailed off._

_Axel nodded. He looked up at her with a large grin, "I'm glad she's gone."_

_Ms. Maria stared at him with somber eyes, watching him draw again and again. The same picture, the same happy tune on his lips._

_A strange kid indeed... a puzzling thing to try and ponder over... Why a little boy wouldn't miss his mother when she passed on? No confusion, no questions, no crying- just a happy smile and the smell of fire on his fingertips._

_I suppose (she said one day after another session) that children can be guilty too._

_Of course, they argued over this._

_One half leaned for innocence; the second half for obvious guiltiness._

_In the end the second half won._

_They didn't know where to put a guilty child. He was no older than eight and just as a naive child as the next._

_The child therapist said he was normal. Psychologists said he was fine. He knew exactly what he was doing and knew exactly what he had done that night._

_His mother was dead, there was no one to blame but the child with the gasoline fingers._

_One man offered an alternate solution._

_He was a man of the council and a man of mental science- he explained his plans to the people important. They all highly disagreed, but at the same time this horrific event needed justice. With a hesitant hand, Judgment slammed his Hammer mighty._

_So it was decided by the Twilight Town Supreme Court that Dr. Ansem Wise would take the child to his hospital for treatment._

_The little boy didn't object, he couldn't even if he wanted too. This man with the blond beard seemed nice- so Axel would follow him._

-

Axel was feeling better; that's what the nurses would tell everyone else. Truthfully, he was. Although, he was still slightly foggy-brained and became easily tired. That didn't matter, he always got sick when they fed him those medications. Ever worse when Yuffie injected those weird liquids into his arm; though the other nurses knew little of these shots. He wasn't supposed to talk about them with anyone else anyway. His 'progress' was to be recorded by Yuffie and Director Leonheart alone.

Still... those meds that were supposedly helping him 'make progress' only seemed to make him more ill than when he began. In Axel's observations, anyway. He wondered if the nurses noticed?

Probably not. Yuffie kept telling him he was fine. Like now, sitting in his room as she sort of forced him to tell his life story. Talking about his past... wasn't exactly what he wanted after another rough night of laying there. Fevers hurt and leave the body weak, the aftereffects plaguing Axel now.

So Yuffie could understand the slight glares and the muttered "leave me alone". She just kept a mask-like smile and asked him questions. About his parents, his old house, the fire. Nothing new.

"Are we done yet?" Axel asked for the upteenth time. "I want to sleep."

"Almost." Yuffie said, scribbling something on the clipboard she brought with her. "Tell me about your uncle."

"He drank and never talked to me," Axel sighed. "He stayed in the basement, that's all I ever knew about him. The only time he left was to piss."

"Okay," Yuffie crossed something off her paper. "That's all?"

"Yes," the redhead ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. "On second thought, I'll go take a shower.." he mumbled.

The nurse giggled, turning a page over on the clipboard. "What about grandma?"

"Didn't we go over her the last time you did this?" Axel frowned.

"That was last month's test," Yuffie said. "I just want to be sure we get everything right and recorded. Its important for your treatment."

"Like they'll honestly release me?" Axel laughed dryly.

"There's always hope," she said. "this place isnt the only thing making up this planet. Dont you want to see the world?"

"As much as I want to see my 'mother' again," the redhead smiled sarcastically.

"Mood-swings," Yuffie sighed. "I hate those side-effects. Let's move on. About your grandma. Go on now."

"She was the only one who took care of me after dad left." Axel began slowly. "Since mom stopped cooking or even doing anything. So grandma used to tell me stories to make me forget how disfunctional we were becoming... you know, the stories from the bible. Miracles and all this stuff about how Jesus heals. Got me believing in angels and the 'Divine Power'." he snorted. "Bull shit now. Praying didn't stop her cancer."

"I see," Yuffie looked down at her paper, checking something off. "Please go on."

"That's it," Axel said, "less you want me to go on and on about how I cried when she died, that's all. Can we stop now?"

"... in a minute," The nurse looked up, a strange look on her face. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't she sing you songs?"

"No," Axel looked at her funny, "She didn't sing me anything. I dont know if she even sang at all."

"Are you sure?" Yuffie said, tilting her head to the side.

He nodded slowly, eying her very unusual expression. Yuffie flipped through her papers again, looking for something.

"Again, correct me if I'm wrong..." she looked up at him again. "Isn't your favorite lullaby 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?"

"... I never heard it."

"None, no lullabies?" Yuffie said, flipping almost frantically through the contents of the clipboard. "'Rock-a-By Baby'? 'Sweet Mama'? 'Beautiful Child'?"

"No, drawing a blank on that one." Axel blinked. "Are you sure its me who's crazy?"

She paused, settling the clipboard in her lap. Smiling sadly, Yuffie shook her head. "Im sure... I just misheard you last time. I apologize, thanks Axel. We're done for today." she stood up, clipping her pen to the board. "Your next injection date is four weeks from now. We'll let you know, okay?"

"Thanks," he frowned. "... and Yuffie?"

"Hm?" She paused at the door, looking at him over her shoulder.

"... what are these shots for?" He asked. "No one really told me anything about them. I just took them with no questions."

"Oh, well..." Yuffie turned to face him, her fake smile stretching across her face. "They're to help you get better!"

"I know that..." Axel said. "But how? I get sick once you give me one. I dont-"

"Side-effects," Yuffie said quickly, waving a dismissive hand. "That's all."

"What does it treat?" Axel almost shouted that, a feeling of frustration suddenly swelling in his chest.

"..." She hesitated. "Well... that's kind of complicated..."

"Give me the brief version."

"I mean, too complicated for me to understand," She laughed nervously. "So, I-"

"Yuffie..." he stared at he disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me you've been giving this to me for the passed four years... and you don't know what it is?"

"I-I do." Yuffie frowned, "... aren't you just supposed to trust us? We're doing everything we can to help you."

"I know, I just want to know." Axel shrugged, though still sounded determined. "It's kind of unsettling that my nurse doesn't even-"

"It treats your head," She cut him off, frowning deeply. "That's all. I'm afraid I cant tell you anything else. If you'll excuse me, I have to give the Director your test results. Have a good day." She left in a hurry, slamming the door behind her.

-

"_What's going to happen to me now?" the little boy looked up, sitting on the edge of an examination table._

"_Something brilliant," the man with a blond beard said. "We're going to make you... perfect. Socially perfect, Axel. Would you like that?"_

"_Socially... perfect?" Axel asked, rubbing his hands together. He was confused. This man was nice, but he never made sense at all. He talked funny, to Axel and himself. He had only been in this man's care for a few days, sitting in this room a lot as he and a bunch of other people came in and took blood, hair and thin pieces of skin. It was so weird. It hurt sometimes too._

"_It's very easy." the man said, looking at Axel's perplexed face with a smile. "How would you like uncle Ansem to get rid of every bad memory you ever experienced?"_

-

"Get into a fight with your pillow?" was the meanest sentence Roxas had ever heard Larxene say as he signed in at the desk that morning. Namine giggled at him before lightly scolding the other girl.

"Be nice please," she said. "It doesnt look that bad, Roxas. No need to worry."

They were referring to the cut on Roxas's bottom lip, covered by what Sora called a "discreet" bandage. It was more like a huge lump covered by a piece of string, since Roxas felt like exaggerating it. In truth, it was barely noticable. The teen still felt a little self-conscious about it, frowning a little at Larxene's words.

"Thanks," he said, glancing a glare at Sora and Olette, whom both held back a little laughter.

Namine smiled at him, "Axel's well again." she said, handing him the folder. "He's looking forward to seeing you."

"No rush this time?" Roxas asked, a brow raised.

"What rush?" she asked, her expression the same. "Say hello to him for me." Namine turned to Olette and Sora, giving the brunette girl a folder of her own and renewing Sora's visitor's pass.

"Have fun," She said as they left for the elavators. Namine waved to them cheerfully as the door slid to a close.

"You're really something, you know." Larxene said, sitting back in her chair and began filing her nails.

"Am I?" Namine said as she sat down next to her, opening her sketchbook.

"Yeah." The bored blond blew the dust on her fingers away. "You haven't been caught yet. It's a record, girly."

The shorter girl giggled again, "Yes it is." She lifted one of her pastels. "I cant be stopped yet. I have a lot to do before its all over."

"Its never done for you," Larxene said, throwing her filer aside and grabbed some nail polish. "Once one door shuts..."

"A hundred others open," Namine finished in a whisper.

--

Due to threats of killing themselves for my sake, I decided to say "fuck sleeping and taking some time for me" and update. : D MOST of you, thanks. Others, take a fucking chill pill. I have a lot of shit on my plate I have yet to clean up and fix, so take what I give and LET ME REST! Jeeze. D:

SOO... lots of confusion here, and since I'm back, I might as well do my servey now. REVIEW PROPERLY BEFORE ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS! That's an order. Or fuck this shit, I quit. K:D

ANSWER ALL 5 PLZ:

What drew you to this story? Be HONEST. Bull shit like "it's POPULAR" will be disregarded.

Have you read any of my other fics? If so, which ones and what drew you to read those?

Tell me what you like best about my fiction.

What are you hoping to see more of?

Rate me as an author. Scales from 1 to 5; 1 being the WORST. Tell me why.

Thanks. Xeora


	11. The Clincher

Taming Fire

by: Xeora

... Er... updated?

--

Chapter 11

Both Sora and Olette got off a floor just before Roxas's destination, both bidding him "have fun"'s and "see you later"'s. The blond took his time, easily stepping out of the elevator and glancing down at his folder. After all this time carrying it around, Roxas had never really peaked inside. He just knew there were forms in there that the "Director" signed every time. He remembered the Director, he met him on his first visit, when he was given orientation. Director Dr. Squall Leonhart. Roxas took his time walking to Axel's door, deciding to have a real look at the papers inside. What he read in there made little to no sense to him. It was a bunch of gibberish, really. They were just forms of some kind with more signatures. Assistant Director Cloud Strife, Hospital Administrator Dr. Ansem Wise...

Roxas's eyes scanned over more names, finding one block specifically for nurses. Yuffie's name was there, the second to the top (Head Nurse Aeris Gainsburough was before her). "Strange..." he murmrued. "He must see a lot of specialists or something..." he paused in his stride, trying to make sense of the papers. One particular form caught his interest, specifically, the header.

**To Be Reported To Room 101**

"101?" Roxas looked over it, reading more dates, and at the bottom were four signatures. One for the Administrator, one from the Director, another from the Assistant Director, and finally Yuffie's. His eyes moved back to the dates, reading the small header above them. _Injection Dates_. Next to the numbers were scribbled in notes, which were a little hard to decipher. He managed to translate words such as _negative, longer down periods, unusual waves, reverse, _and_ memory loss. _Roxas had to wonder what that all meant. Despite that, his eyes kept traveling back to the room number. "I know that room... just where have I seen it?" He strained his mind, knitting his brows, looking down the hall ahead. The rooms were numbered one through nine. Nothing within the hundreds, that's for sure. "101--"

"Is in the 'Medics Only' area." A hand was placed on Roxas's shoulder, making him nearly jump a mile out of his skin. He whipped around, looking up into the scarred face of the Director himself. Roxas hadn't seen him since the orientation. Leonhart was looking at Roxas over a pair of what appeared to be reading glasses, a stern frown on his lips. The blond teen hadn't even heard the elevator, nor the opening of the steel doors to the stairway.

"Oh, uhm," Roxas blinked, snapping the folder shut, feeling like a child who was caught treading where he wasn't supposed too. "I was... I thought I saw the door... is all..."

"You couldn't have," Leonhart said quietly. "Unless you somehow obtained a key for the fifth floor."

"I haven't," Roxas said rather quickly, but that caused Leonhart to stare at him with a more disbelieving look. "Honestly, sir, I haven't. I was just... maybe I'm thinking about a room at school... 101 is common, isn't it...?"

Leonhart stared at Roxas hard again, reaching up to push his reading glasses up his nose. He reached out a hand, and Roxas flinched. "Im not going to _hit_ you," the Director said, snatching the folder. That made Roxas flush with embarrassment.

"Oh... right." He said, coughing awkwardly.

Leonhart flipped it open carefully, scanning the contents. He took the paper Roxas was previously looking at, as well as a few others. "This must have been left in here by mistake by our secretaries." He said a little stiffly. "I'll just put them back into their proper places." He handed the folder back, Roxas reaching out a cautious hand to take it. Biting his lip, he then opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr... I mean, Dr. Leonhart," Roxas began, swallowing. "I have a question."

Leonhart folded the paper he took, placing it into his lab coat. He took his glasses off as well, looking at Roxas with his intense eyes. He seemed impatient. "Yes, out with it."

"About Axel," Roxas said. "I couldn't help but notice that he seems to be the only one receiving... treatment."

"The only one?" Leonhart quirked a brow. "I assure you every patient is receiving equal--"

"No, its not that I dont think everyone is being treated," Roxas said hastily. "I just couldn't help but notice that Axel is the only one who is getting.. injected."

There was a rather long pause. Quite a pregnant one, to be precise. Roxas had to switch the weight in his legs, his knees nearly buckling from standing in silence for so long. He tried his best not to look away from Leonhart's instense stare. The Director suddenly spoke, making Roxas jump once again. "Axel is sick, these injections are to keep him healthy."

"Is it a... a disease?" the blond asked a little more cautiously.

Leonhart snorted, and his eyes glinted with what seemed to be amusement. "You are rather inquisitive, aren't you? Listen... ah..."

"Roxas, sir." Roxas said.

"Roxas, right." He cleared his throat. "Any questions you need answered pertaining to the patient is already in that folder." He pointed to it. "Any other question outside of it will fall on deaf ears. Understood?"

Roxas seemed a little taken aback by that answer. His eyes grew a little wide, unsure of what to make of it. "Deaf ears.. .sir?"

"Yes, Roxas. Deaf ears." Leonhart smiled pleasantly then, of which was rather frightening. If anything, Roxas preferred the scrutinizing glares. "Now get a move on, you have work to do. You've wasted fifteen minutes of Buddy time leisurely chatting." The teen nodded, briskly turning around. He felt Leonhart staring holes into his spine, so he did not dare look back. Roxas quickly slipped the card key into the slot of Axel's door, almost slamming it shut behind him as he entered room.

Leonhart then let out a low breath, reaching into his lab coat pocket to look at the papers he took. "The test results... the _test results_, of all things you could have placed in there..." he murmured, turning towards the elevator. He needed to get back to the fifth floor. He needed to make sure a certain blonde artist hadn't decided to slip any more confidential documents into public folders.

--

Short. Next one is longer. Promise. D;

Xeora


	12. JESUSANOTHERNOTICE!

Notice:

**IMPORTANTOMFGICANTCONTINUEWITHOUTYOURHELP**

O mai. You're probably like... jesus, another notice? WHEN THE FUCK IS SHE GONNA FUCKIN' UPDATE?!

... Well, I'd update if I was sure of what to do next. This story is missing a few things here and there, and if it continues the way it does, it'll probably exceed its proper 25 chapters (30, if I want to be adventurous).

So, here's what you can do to help ME. The author. The one who's attempting to finish this damn thing and entertain you.

_**CHOOSE FROM THESE OPTIONS, AS THIS WILL AFFECT THE STORY, IT'S SIDE STORIES (maybe not so much these) AND SEQUELS (oh very much so):**_

**A. I stick with just Roxas' and Axel's point of views the way I have been, with barely any other characters peeking their heads in (EX: Namine's unusual moments), continuing without a second thought. (As in go the way I've been going, no changes.)  
**

**B. I break it off into the other characters to give you a sense as to what may be going on (you'll get more hints this way, but a lot less AkuRoku time), continuing the way I've been going.**

**C. A mix of both A and B, and take time to fill in more content in each chapter (slower... as in VERY FUCKING SLOW updates... even slower than what Im doing now. Hahaha. Face.)**

**D. Just fuckin' update already, I don't care. (Thanks. You're a great help. )**

Help a girl out, eh?

I'll leave this up for about two weeks. Once you, the reader, have made my decision for me I'll take this down and put up the new chapter and/or some new content.

For further Taming Fire updates (and goodies lol?) , check my author profile. Just click my name.

Regards,

Xeora.

September 01, 2008


	13. The LAST Note :l

**Final Note:**

**Discontinued.**

_My Thoughts:_

Ah... well, I'd like to thank you all, first off, for following this story. Or glancing at it, really. Whichever. Liking it or hating it and such. I just can't find the heart or interest to continue this tale... as I've grown out of touch with it entirely. (In other words, I've grown _**bored **_;/ )

I will, however, leave it here for you to look at and perhaps imagine your own course of events and conclusions.

Off to do something else,

Xeora


End file.
